why emmett cant go out anymore!
by alliegirl09
Summary: why cant emmett go to walmart you ask read and find out! funnier than it sounds! also why emmett cant go to victoria secret and the mall! keep reviewing!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N well this is my first ever fan fic so I don't know how good you all will think it is but I thought it was pretty hilarious!!! Lol**

**Disclaimer: ok so I don't own twilight no one on here but the most totally awesome and amazing Stephenie Meyer owns it bows at her feet!**

**Why Emmett can't go to Wal-Mart anymore.**

We were sitting on the couch at Edwards's house watching TV with Alice when a Wal-Mart commercial came on.

"Oh ya I forgot I need to go to Wal-Mart!" I said to Edward.

He and Alice looked at each other.

"Where is he?" Alice asked Edward

"In the garage he didn't hear."

"What are you guys talking about? Who is in the garage?" I asked confused. They ignored me and just said

"Never say that name of that store near Emmett"

"Why"

"Well…."

**FLASH BACK**

The family had gone to Wal-Mart because they needed some stuff that only Wal-Mart carried. They walked in and as usual Emmett was bored. "Ill just go look around" he said. When we had all finished a manager came by with Emmett asking if he was with us. And handed us a paper of all the reasons why he was banned from that store.

**Reasons for banning**

Took all of the pillows and blankets from the bedding department and made a fort in one of the isles and made everyone who wanted to pass pay a fee.

Every time an announcement would come on he would go into the fetal position and scream" THE VOICES THERE BACK!"

He his in the clothes racks and every time that someone would pass by he would yell out "BUY ME! BUY ME!"

Bought a gun in the hunting department then asked where the anti- depressants were.

Put a bag of m n m's on lay away.

Went down the isles humming the mission impossible theme song.

Paid for a $200 TV with all pennies.

Went into the dressing room and stayed there for a long period of time then yelled out "THERES NO TOILET PAPER IN HERE!"

Took condoms and put them in random people's carts.

Inspected the inside of his nose using a security camera as a mirror.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Oh my gosh" I said.

"I know "Alice said.

Just then Emmett walked in and said

"Whatcha guys talking about?"

"Nothing!" we all said quickly.

**A/N Hope ya guys liked it lol im not the greatest writer I know but I love the things he did lol**


	2. authors note

**Authors Note**

Ok guys if you wants me to do more on why Emmett cant go to Wal-Mart I need ideas lol I got a few from people already but I need more!!! Leave reviews with your ideas and ill put them all together!!! Thanks tons for the reviews I got already!!!!

Allie


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N thanks so much guys for the reviews! I got more!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them ok why do u have to keep reminding me!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 2- more adventures at Wal-mart!!!

Here is another list of things he has done!

walked up to random people and tagged them yelling "your it!!!" then ran away laughing hysterically

Hid some were and threw skittles at people yelling "taste the freaking rainbow!"

Dumped all the bottles of shampoo and conditioner all over the floor of one isle then slid down it.

took crazy pics with all of the cameras in the store

Fought with a little kid over the last Barney stuffed animal.

"borrowed" women's underwear and walked around the store

went to an empty register and used the conveyor belt as a treadmill

went around the store changing all the prices……like making a TV worth 2 cents and a pack of gum $100

cut out foot prints and made them lead random places all around the store

Bowled with cans and a giant wad of tape he got in the school supplies section.

got on the announcement thing and said" everything for the next 2 seconds is FREE!" then watched everyone scramble to get to the counter

Set off the fire alarm then watched everyone scramble to get out.

Hope ya liked um review more and ill make another one but frankly im running out of ideas with Wal-mart so lets do like Victoria secret or target or something.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N well ive been getting awesome reviews!!! Thanks guys! And I have decided to do one when he is at Victoria secret and one of when he is at the mall!!!! Keep reviewing!!!**

**Disclaimer: ok this is getting old we all know none of us owns it!!!! Man they just wanna rub it in our faces!!!!**

Victoria Secret!

Asked one of the lady's working there to help him find his bra size!!!(**A/N I started cracking up when I first thought that!!!! I can just picture it cant u!!)**

Took the perfumes that smelled the worst and ran around the store spraying everyone with it!

Got all the underwear he could and did a fashion show!!! In the store.

Leaves the store with the clothes he wore in the fashion store still on.

Pretended to work there and gave people makeovers.

**That's all I can think of at the moment sorry!! Review and give me some more ideas!!! Too many fireworks last night lol.**

**Ok ill post the mall one next!!!**

**Thanks**

**Allie**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N well here is why Emmett can go to the MALL anymore!! Hope ya like it!**

**Disclaimer: ok well I don't own it you know it I know it ok case closed!**

The mall

Went on the merry-go-round but refused to get off!

Tried to start a food fight in the food court.

Went the wrong way on the escalators.

Switched around the sales posters in the stores.

Was swinging o the rafters and lights like a monkey making Tarzan noises and yelling" I'm king of the jungle!!"

Climbed to the roof of the mall and screamed" I'm king of the world!" until a helicopter came and almost knocked him off.

Modeled women's clothing in Penny's.

**Well that's about all I can think of myself if u want more give me some more ideas!!!**

**Thanks **

**Allie**


	6. authors note again!

**Sorry guys it's just an author's note!!**

**So I wrote another couple of chapters!!! Ill post um soon!**

**I just need help with getting more ideas!!!!**

**Review your ideas!!!!**

**Please and thank you!!**

**I was thinking of doing one at mc Donald's so if u can think of anything there it would help!!!**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N well I decided to do one for the park!!!!!!**

**Hope u like it!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it ok geez!!**

-Emmett banned from the park!! For…

-Doing a 360 on the swing set until they were too high for all the kids.

-Blocking off all the slides with sand and mud

-Getting the slides super wet

-Digging a huge hole in the sand box and making it into a fort

-Setting off –illegal- fireworks so the shoot up the slide then into the sky **(A/N THAT WOULD BE SO COOL!!!)**

-Setting off a bunch of those snake fireworks in the sand box (you know the ones that look like a piece of poo when you light them.)

-Dug a bunch of tunnels in the sand box and then scared kids as they passed the holes by pretending to be some kind of animal.

-Buried himself in the sand and popped out at random moments.

-Put a giant blanket over the jungle gym and turned it into a giant fort…. But wouldn't let any of the kids in.

-Dressed up in s superman outfit and pretended to fly around the park, "saving" people form the most random things.

**A/N hope ya liked it remember REVIEW!!Lol**


End file.
